Fifty Facts About Chuggaaconroy-Tag Video
Fifty Facts About Chuggaaconroy-Tag Video is a video uploaded by Chuggaaconroy, but later deleted. Story Chuggaaconroy made a tag video in which he gave 50 facts about himself, probably somewhere around early- to mid-2009. He removed it probably around the end of 2009 due to much of the information being outdated. Fortunately, it has been re-uploaded here by Penguin7406. 50(+) Facts # His favorite video game series is Pokémon. It got him into... # His favorite genre of video games is RPGs. # Excluding the Philips CD-i games, his least favorite Zelda game was A Link to the Past. # His favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. # He has two cats: One named Kirby from the Kirby franchise, and one named Teddy from Mother 1. # He also once had a cat named Jak from the Jak and Daxter series. # He once found a colony of ants living inside his Xbox 360. # He never pirates video games. # He was actually excited for Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. # He prefers Super Smash Bros. Brawl over Super Smash Bros. Melee. # He played Brawl every week until Smash 4, while he got bored of Melee in less than three weeks. # He has over 460 Pokémon cards, as he used to collect them. # His least favorite seventh generation console was the PS3. # The PS3 was very expensive and had a small game library when compared to the PS1 and PS2. # He owns 4 Nintendo DSs. # One of his DSs was signed by Reggie Fils-Amie at a convention. # He uses Windows computers, but prefers Macs. # He planned to go to college for broadcasting/speaking/narration, like what he does on YouTube. # His dad thinks video games are evil, but drugs and alcohol aren't. # He hasn't seen his dad in over ten years. # In elementary school, there were rumors that Emile's mother played a Game Boy every day she was pregnant with him, to explain how good he was at video games. # He doesn't want Geno in Super Smash Bros.. # He loves Kingdom Hearts, but hates Kingdom Hearts II. # He owns two GameCube demos from E3. # He had four siblings that died as miscarriages. # He almost died at six months due to an allergic reaction. # He only had detention once in his life. # He got that detention when some girl who hated him falsely claimed he sexually harassed her in sixth grade, despite Emile not knowing what she was talking about. # His birthday is April 8, the same as Julian Lennon and Buddha. # He thinks he is overrated on YouTube. # He was the only person he knew who got all 120 Shine Sprites on Super Mario Sunshine. # He has no idea why, but he owns a pair of green Converse shoes that he never wears. # He has had his own computer (with Internet access) since 1993. # When he was nine he didn't brush his teeth for two weeks in an attempt to break a world record. # His family hasn't been able to afford to take him to the dentist since he was eight. # He is a fan of the Japanese version of One Piece. # Emile once pulled an April Fool's joke on his mother, saying he got a girl pregnant. # It took him over an hour to convince his mother it was an April Fool's joke. # His least favorite Mario game is Super Mario Bros. 3. In The Runaway Guys' LP, he clarified that this was because he played it after the first two Super Mario Bros. games and Super Mario World, and he thought it didn't live up to the hype he heard from others. He came to appreciate it more after playing all the way through it. # His biggest inspiration for videos was ProtonJon . # He can fall asleep at any time by crossing his arms over his chest, and putting his head down. # He can do this while sitting, standing, and even walking. # His dreams are either nightmares, or predictions (or "visions") of the future. # He lost a friend after insulting the PS3. # He only got beaten up once, in high school. # The guy who beat him up died before finishing high school. # He thought he was autistic (he was misdiagnosed as a child). # His first job was at Regal Cinemas. # Despite being favored by his boss, and being Employee of the Month twice, his mother forced him to quit. # He can turn his head 180 degrees. # His least favorite Final Fantasy game is Final Fantasy X. # He rarely watches TV. # He was a terrible student in school until his junior year of high school. # In eighth grade he once got a twelve percent in a class. # He doesn't like people who say "Animes aren't cartoons". # His Wii is his most played system, due to having over fifteen Wii games, over fifteen GameCube games, and over 25 Virtual Console games. # His username was originally "Chugga A. Conroy", from the first website he ever joined, Cartoon Orbit. # He changed it because at the time YouTube didn't allow spaces or punctuation. # His favorite Pokémon is a tie between Lucario and Blastoise. # He has been boycotting McDonalds for over 10 years. # He is over 6 feet tall and over 150 lbs. # He was mute for the first two years of his life, because he thought he wasn't supposed to talk. # The first time he spoke was in complete sentences. Category:Misc. Videos Category:Facts Category:Technical pages